


new in town

by cissathebookworm



Series: kiss the boy [1]
Category: Nightwing (Comics), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M, Meet-Cute, no beta we die like jason todd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:27:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23033974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cissathebookworm/pseuds/cissathebookworm
Summary: Detective Dick Grayson is new in town. It just so happens he runs into one Wally West on his nightly patrol. And the next morning at Jitters. They pretty much hit it off right away.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Wally West
Series: kiss the boy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1655542
Comments: 16
Kudos: 146





	new in town

**Author's Note:**

> I know that Dick was an officer (in canon) at one point but I couldn’t find out if he was ever a detective. Well, in this ‘verse he took the detective exam and passed (no surprise there growing up with Batman). LOL, I also haven’t seen anything past like the very beginning of season three of The Flash, so it’s all very AU. So, I don’t know much about Arrowverse KF, so I’m basing him on what I know from comics and Young Justice (Cartoon). 
> 
> This will probably just into a series of related one-shots. I decided to post this since it seemed to come to a good stopping point and I couldn't figure out how to keep going.

The last thing Dick Grayson expected to happen at three in the morning was to literally run into someone while fighting crime. Well, he expected to run into criminals and dudes in distress. But he wasn’t expecting the guy in a yellow suit who can run super fast. “Hey,” the guy in the yellow suit grins at him. 

Dick nods back, “Hello.” 

“You must be new around here!” 

“How can you tell?” Dick sarcastically asks. 

The guy shrugs, “Well, I’m not the Reverse Flash, if that’s what you’re wondering. They call me Kid Flash.” 

“You don’t look like much of a kid,” Dick smirks. 

He groans, “Yeah, yeah. Laugh it up. It started out as a nickname and then it just kinda stuck. I’m legal if that’s what you’re fishing for.” 

Dick shrugs, “I’m glad I don’t have to call someone to come pick you up, at any rate.” 

“Man, you’re a dick,” Kid Flash returns Dick’s smirk. 

“If only you knew,” Dick grins. “I’m Nightwing.” 

“Holy shit,” Kid Flash’s eyes widen, “You’re from Bludhaven?!” 

Dick nods, “Yup. Originally from Gotham. You know, the Bat?” 

Kid Flash nods, “Yeah, yeah I’ve heard of him. Thought he was an urban legend though.” Dick gestures at his entire body. “Yeah, I’m starting to think that maybe he’s not. And dude, you’re hot.” Kid Flash flushes once his mind has caught up with his mouth. 

“Why thank you, Kid Mouth. I’ll be seeing you,” Dick salutes Kid Flash before he shoots his grappling gun and swings off into the night. Kid Flash stares after his retreating form in awe. 

The next morning, Dick drags himself out of bed and down the block to Jitters. Bleary-eyed and caffeine-deprived, he doesn’t notice the man in front of him until it’s too late. “Woah!” The other man catches both of their coffees. “Here,” he stares at Dick. 

Dick’s eyes widen when he realizes who’s standing in front of him. He chuckles and accepts the coffee, “Want to get a table?” Dick gestures towards an open table at the back of the shop. 

The other man grins, “I’d love to, handsome.” 

“What a charmer,” Dick coos. 

They settle down at the table. “Well, at least I know why you’re so bleary-eyed,” he chuckles, “You can call me Wally.” 

“Dick.” 

Wally snickers and quotes, “‘If only you knew?’ Really?” 

“Yeah, yeah laugh it up. Not like I haven’t heard it all before!” Dick exclaims in exasperation, though his eyes are lit up with amusement. 

“Well, I’m glad you bumped into me because I get to see your gorgeous eyes.” 

“Are you always this smooth?” Dick coyly asks, “Or just for me?” 

Wally laughs, “Man, I’m usually terrible at pick-up lines.” 

“Maybe I like corny lines,” Dick grins, “Especially when they come from such handsome men.” 

“Now who’s being smooth?” Wally teases. Dick gives him an exaggerated ‘who, me?’ face. “So, what brings you to Central?” 

“Believe it or not, a job. I’m a detective and I just transferred to the CCPD. It’s supposed to be a temp assignment, but I could be persuaded to stay a little longer,” Dick gives Wally a small, seductive smile. 

Wally’s grin widens as he leans forward, “Is that so?” 

“Mmhhhm.” Dick hums. His eye catches the time as he moves his hand and his eyes widen, “Shit!” 

“What?!” Wally asks in concern. 

“I’m going to be late! I’m so sorry, I’d love to stay and chat, but I’m going to be late for my first day!” Dick hastily stands and gathers his trash. 

“Hey, hey!” Wally catches Dick’s hand before he can run off, “Did you walk here?” at Dick’s nod, he continues, “Then how about I give you a lift? I delayed you, so it’s only fair that I make sure you get there in a flash.” 

Dick grins, “Are you always this cheesy?” 

Wally gives a half shrug and a sheepish smile, “Well, only when I get tongue-tied around handsome guys.” 

“You’re sweet,” Dick declares, “Gimme your phone,” Dick takes the offered device and plugs in his number, “So you can give me a call or text. I’d love to go on a proper date with you, Wally. Now, about that lift?” 

Wally blushes and tucks his phone away. Once they’re safely hidden in an alley, Wally scoops up Dick and runs. In seconds they’re in the alley next to the CCPD. “I’ll text. Or call.” Wally promises. 

“I’ll hold you to that,” Dick gives Wally an appraising look, “See ya around, KF,” Dick blows a kiss, turns around, and saunters off. Wally watches until Dick is around the corner before he takes off. Wally groans to himself and turns in a circle. Pulling himself together, he starts to run. Moments later he skids to a stop in the Wests’ backyard.

Wally tromps through the backdoor and into the kitchen. He plops down on one of the bar stools and groans. Iris looks up from the morning paper and giggles. “What’s got you in a twist?” 

“I met a hot guy.” 

“Did you get his number?” Iris raises an eyebrow, “Tell me you got his number, Wally!” 

“I did.” 

“Then what’s the problem?” 

Wally shakes his head, “Nothing! I just think I’ve got it bad and I’ve known him for less than a day.” Iris smirks at her little brother and continues to tease him. Wally groans, but allows the good-natured ribbing. 

Back at the CCPD, Dick reports to Captain David Singh with plenty of time to spare. Dick sends another silent thank you to Wally for running him to the precinct. Singh gives Dick the low-down and soon enough he’s calling for Dick’s new partner. “West, get in here!” Singh calls the detective into his office, “Since Spivot left you’re in need of a new partner and Detective Richard Grayson is our newest transfer,” Singh gestures towards the young man sitting in the office chair opposite of him, “Detective Grayson, this is Detective Joe West. West, show him the ropes.” 

Dick stands up and the two men shake hands before Joe leads Dick out of the office and towards their desks. Dick smiles at the older man, “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Detective West.”

“Likewise, Detective Grayson,” Joe gives Dick a small smile back. 

Dick grins, “Call me Dick.” 

“Then call me Joe,” Joe allows, “There’s only one thing you need to know about being my partner: don’t date my children. If you do that, we’re good.” 

Dick laughs, “Have your previous partners dated your children?” 

Joe raises an eyebrow while the pair settle down at their respective desks, “My daughter, Iris, dated Detective Thawne,” Joe nods towards Eddie’s memorial plaque, “and my son dated my previous partner, Detective Spivot. I’m preempting this time.” 

“Well, I’ll do my best not to fall madly in love with either of them,” Dick grins at Joe across the desks. 

“There’s three of ‘em,” Joe says, however, Dick doesn’t hear what Joe said as he is already absorbed in the case files that are cluttering his desk. Dick distractedly nods in agreement. Much, much later Dick will wish he had not been so easily distracted. 


End file.
